Run-Of-The-Mill Kids
The Run-Of-The-Mill Kids are alternate versions of the CandyPluff Kids if they were born without the (accidental) usage of Chemical X. They only appeared in a dream. They have visible ears, fingers, toes, and noses. Team Member The following consists of: * Sylvia (Snowcatcher): the oldest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. She is like Snowcatcher in every aspect: bossy, commanding, always demands for things to go her way. If someone doesn't like her way of things, she'll practically force them to accept it. * Dolly (Diamond Rose): the second-oldest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. She is like Diamond Rose in every aspect: she is a fashionable girl with high knowledge on what clothes are the most appropriate to wear, also the least intelligent. * Sully (Starlight Song): the third-oldest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. He is like Starlight Song in every aspect: he's very fond of music, with his guitar as his dominant instrument, and always provide a bit of music whenever action occurs. * Jasper (Jolly Hop): the fourth-oldest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. He is like Jolly Hop in every aspect: he's the most comedic of the family, and, like the superpowered counterparts, none of his siblings find it funny. * Rowdy (Rainbow Flash): the fifth-oldest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. He is like Rainbow Flash in every aspect: he's very competitive and loves sports. He appears to be the most athletic of the family. * Clayton (Cocojack): the sixth-oldest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. He is much like Cocojack in every aspect: he enjoys video games and comic books, which are typical interests associated with little boys. * Francine (Feathermay): the sixth-youngest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. She is much like Feathermay in every aspect: she is a tough girl who has an interest in horror movies and art. Like her superpowered counterpart, she has little to no problem displaying her girly side. * Flora (Flittershy): the fifth-youngest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. She is like Flittershy in every aspect: she is the gloomy, quiet girl. She has a fascination with poetry and prefers to keep to herself. Unlike her superpowered counterpart, she cannot communicate with animals. * Felix (Fizzypop): the fourth-youngest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. He is like Fizzypop in every aspect: he is an enthusiast for anything filthy. He is also a skilled mechanic and plumber. Like his superpowered counterpart, he doesn't like getting clean. * Pearl (Pinkie Pie): the third-youngest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. She is like Pinkie Pie in every aspect: she is an enthusiast for anything pink and girl. She likes pageants and fashion, as well as a reputation for tattling on others. * Collin (Clover Sky): the second-youngest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. He is like Clover Sky in every aspect: he is the smartest member in the family. Unlike his superpowered counterpart, he does not do science experiments, and instead is more interested in doing complex math equations. * Diana (Daisy Dreams): the youngest of the Run-Of-The-Mill Kids. She is like Daisy Dreams in every aspect: she is a cute and happy baby. Like her superpowered counterpart, she can walk on her own and likes being carried by one of her siblings, also is still learning to talk. Trivia * This variation of the CandyPluff Kids is like the Run-Of-The-Mill Girls, alternate versions of the Powerpuff Girls. Gallery Sc.png|Sylvia dr.png|Dolly ss.png|Sully jh.png|Jasper rf.png|Rowdy cj.png|Clayton fm.png|Francine fs.png|Flora fp.png|Felix pp.png|Pearl cs.png|Collin dd.png|Diana Category:Fanon Characters Category:Blue clothing characters Category:Teal clothing characters Category:Purple clothing characters Category:Yellow clothing characters Category:Red clothing characters Category:Gray clothing characters Category:Pink clothing characters Category:Green clothing characters Category:Brown clothing characters